This contract provides statistical, mathematical modeling and computational support to the Division of the National Toxicology Program (DNTP) research efforts. Support includes analyses of data, development and fitting of mathematical models, and writing reports of analyses. Areas of application include data analysis of NTP rodent studies, toxicokinetics modeling, and analytic methods development for developmental toxicology data and chemical mixtures data.